


Mistletoe

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Gemma gets surprised by one of the couples under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

This wasn't what Gemma’d been expecting when she’d hung the mistletoe above the door to the clubhouse. 

Lots of croweaters had entered together and laughed upon seeing the sprig hanging in front of them. Some had just chuckled and went along the way, while others had paused to kiss, giving the boys a little show. Tig had come in with Venus on his arm and gave her a very gentlemanly kiss, which didn't surprise Gemma at all. Venus had changed him. 

No, none of that had surprised the SAMCRO matriarch, but what was happening in front of her did. 

The door to the clubhouse swung open and Chibs and Juice came through, Chibs: arm draped around Juice’s shoulder as they talked. When Juice saw the mistletoe, he elbowed Chibs and pointed at it, just as they stepped under it. Chibs grinned at Juice and whispered something in his ear, to which Juice nodded.

Everyone watched as Chibs pulled Juice into an embrace that spoke of a higher degree of familiarity than just friends, and kissed him deeply. Juice’s arms went around Chibs’ neck as the kiss continued, and the other members began cat calling and whistling at the apparent love birds.

When they pulled apart, Tig shouted “Bout time you two came out of the fuckin closet.”

Everyone laughed in agreement and the party got back on track. There were a few pouty crow eaters who were hoping for a little piece of Juice or Chibs that evening, but the club had come a long way after so much loss and heartache.


End file.
